greysanatomyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Im freien Fall
Im freien Fall ist die erste Episode der achten Staffel von Grey's Anatomy. Episodenzusammenfassung Die Assistenzärzte treten ihr fünftes Ausbildungsjahr an, was für alle mit Problemen einhergeht. Meredith kann nicht mehr mit Derek reden und wurde jetzt auch noch von Webber gefeuert. Zwischen Cristina und Owen herrscht Funkstille, weil Cristina unbedingt abtreiben will. Teddy hat beschlossen, Cristina wieder zu unterrichten, weil sie denkt, dass sie noch nie wie eine Anfängerin behandelt wurde und daher die Grundlagen nicht kennt. April versucht, sich in ihrem neuen Job als Stationsärztin Gehör zu verschaffen, doch niemand beachtet sie. Alex wohnt seit seinem Auszug aus Meredith' Haus im Krankenhaus. Außerdem hassen ihn alle, weil er Meredith verraten hat. Arizona nimmt ihn unter ihre Fittiche. Mitten in Seattle tut sich ein riesiges Loch im Erdboden auf. Die Eheleute Susannah und Danny stürzen mitsamt ihres Autos in die Tiefe. Sofort begeben sich Owen, Callie und Alex zur Unfallstelle. Das Ehepaar kann nicht hochgezogen werden, weil Susannah mit einem Bein unter dem Auto klemmt. Es kann aber auch niemand runter, weil das Loch zu instabil ist. So werden nur Kameras und medizinische Geräte runtergelassen, damit Danny unter Anleitung von Callie seiner Frau das Bein amputiert. Alex entdeckt währenddessen einen verschütteten Jungen und rettet ihm das Leben. Im Krankenhaus ist April weiterhin völlig überfordert. Der OP-Plan ist sogar so durcheinander gekommen, dass Bailey fast den falschen Patienten operiert hätte. Bailey kommt zu dem Schluss, dass jetzt ein sogenannter "Gunther" gefunden werden muss... Meredith trifft auf Owen, der gerade von der Unfallstelle kommt. Sie sagt ihm, dass Cristina die Abtreibung noch nicht hat durchführen lassen, weil sie ihn liebt. Meredith redet ihm ins Gewissen: Sie weiß genau wie es ist, von der eigenen Mutter nicht gewollt zu werden und ihrer Karriere im Weg zu stehen. Die Schuldgefühle ihrem Kind gegenüber würden Cristina auffressen. Webber hat ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil er Meredith feuern musste. Er will ihr unbedingt einen neuen Job in einem anderen Krankenhaus besorgen, doch Bailey weigert sich, ein Empfehlungsschreiben zu verfassen. Auch Alex plagt weiterhin sein schlechtes Gewissen, doch er kann nichts für Meredith tun. Diese spielt gerade in der Kindertagesstätte mit Zola, als Sozialarbeiterin Janet hinzukommt. Obwohl Meredith versucht sie zu täuschen, schrillen bei ihr alle Alarmglocken. Sie findet schließlich heraus, dass Meredith gefeuert wurde und von Derek getrennt wohnt. Meredith hat so große Angst, dass Zola ihr weggenommen wird, dass sie sich mit ihr aus dem Staub macht... Inhalt Das fünfte Ausbildungsjahr der jungen Ärzte am Seattle Grace Hospital beginnt. Das bedeutet, die große Karriere machen oder womöglich an der Herausforderung zerbrechen. Dazu kommt, dass es in der Stadt ein Erdbeben gab und ein Ehepaar in ein Loch in der Straße gestürzt ist und es unmöglich ist, zu ihnen hinunter zu gelangen.Meredith muss die Konsequenzen tragen, die durch ihre Einmischung in die klinische Versuchsreihe ihres Ehemannes Derek auf sie zukommen. Sie wird entlassen. April, die den Posten der Stationsärztin erhalten hat, versucht nun die anderen Kollegen davon zu überzeugen, dass sie die richtige Person für diesen wichtigen Job ist. Durch ein Erdloch, dass sich in Seattle auftut, erhält sie dazu auch die passende Gelegenheit.Die Ehe von Cristina und Owen steht auf dem Prüfstand. Denn die beiden verfügen über diametral entgegengesetzte Einstellungen bezüglich der Zukunft ihres ungeborenen Kindes. Quelle: Serienjunkies Musik * Watching You Watch Him von Eric Hutchinson *'Boundaries '''von ''AM *'Gold '''von ''Delay Trees *'Box of Stones '''von Benjamin Francis Leftwich'' Episodentitel Der originale Episodentitel '' Free Falling'' bezieht sich auf einen Song von Tom Petty. Cast Hauptcharaktere * Ellen Pompeo als Dr. Meredith Grey * Patrick Dempsey als Dr. Derek Shepherd * Sandra Oh als Dr. Cristina Yang * Justin Chambers als Dr. Alex Karev * Chyler Leigh als Dr. Lexie Grey * Kevin McKidd als Dr. Owen Hunt * Jessica Capshaw als Dr. Arizona Robbins * Sara Ramirez als Dr. Calliope Torres * Eric Dane als Dr. Mark Sloan * Chandra Wilson als Dr. Miranda Bailey * James Pickens Jr. als Dr. Richard Webber *Jesse Williams als Dr. Jackson Avery *Kim Raver als Dr.Teddy Altman Intro Selbst gute Ehen scheitern. Gerade hat man noch festen Boden unter den Füßen und im nächsten Moment schon nicht mehr. Und es gibt immer zwei Versionen: Deine, die des Anderen. Beide Versionen fangen allerdings gleich an, und zwar mit zwei Menschen, die sich in einander verlieben. Niemand, der heiratet, glaubt vorher, dass es schiefgehen wird. Man denkt: "Wir werden es schaffen". Also ist es immer ein Schock, wenn der Moment kommt, in dem einem klar wird, dass es vorbei ist. Gerade hat man noch festen Boden unter den Füßen, und im nächsten Moment schon nicht mehr. Outro Bist du stark genug? Wenn deine Ehe in Gefahr ist, kannst du den Sturm meistern? Wenn der Boden nachgibt und deine Welt zusammenbricht, muss man vielleicht einfach nur Vertrauen haben und daran glauben, dass man es gemeinsam durchstehen kann. Vielleicht muss man einfach nur die Zähne zusammenbeißen und, egal was passiert, nicht locker lassen. Zitate *April: Dr. Bailey, wie haben Sie das gemacht? *Bailey: Ich leg mir erst die Unterseite eines Toastbrötchen hin, darauf den Schinkenspeck, dann die Eier. *April: Oh nein! *Bailey: Manche Leute mögen von dieser Methode überrascht sein, denn sie denken "Man legt doch den Schinkenspeck normalerweise auf die Eier" und diese Menschen haben vollkommen Recht. Weil nämlich: Sehen Sie was jetzt kommt? Bäm, die Rede ist von 'ner Extra-Lage Schinkenspeck! Die kommt direkt oben drauf. Dann nimmt man die andere Hälfte des Toastbrötchens. Und das war's auch schon. Das ist ein Frühstückssandwich. *April: Ähm nein, nein! Wie haben Sie die Leute dazu gebracht, Ihnen zuzuhören, als Stationsärztin? *Bailey: Dr. Kepner, ich hab Hunger. Lassen Sie mich mit meinem Essen allein und finden Sie das selbst raus! *April: Oh... *Mark: Sie wollen in die Plastische? Seh ich nicht. *Jackson: Geht's hier um Lexie? Ich dachte Sie wären mit dem Thema durch. *Mark: Hier geht's nicht um Sex, sondern um Medizin. *Jackson: Ha, man dann versteh ich's nicht. *Mark: Sie sind 'n guter Chirurg, kein großartiger Chirurg. Deshalb war ich überrascht, dass Lexie auf Sie steht. *Jackson: Aber hier geht's ja nicht um Lexie! *Mark: Nein. Wie geht's ihr überhaupt? *Jackson. Wow. *Teddy: Oh Gott, was macht die denn hier? *Cristina: Ich... Ich weiß nicht. Was?? *Teddy: Das haben Sie gedacht, oder? Ich meine Sie haben geglaubt, ich würde nach Deutschland abhauen, dass Sie mich nie wieder sehen müssten, was für Sie eine Erleichterung gewesen sein müsste nach dem Drama, das wir beide letztes Jahr durchgemacht haben. Hab ich Recht? Geben Sie es zu. *Cristina: Ich... *Teddy: Okay, ich sag Ihnen was: Ich bin hier und ich bin glücklich darüber. Und ich hab keine Lust mehr auf Drama. Also wenn Sie lernen wollen, ich will unterrichten! *Cristina: Genial! *Teddy: Yeah! *Webber: Ich hab gedacht, eine Empfehlung von Ihnen wäre vielleicht... *Bailey: Sie wollen, dass ich eine Empfehlung für Meredith Grey schreibe? *Webber: Bis heute Abend würde mir reichen. *Bailey: An alle Betroffenen, Meredith Grey ist ein ausgezeichnetes Beispiel für eine Assistenzärztin, die man lieber nicht einstellt. Diese Frau sabotiert zukunftsweisende Versuchsreihen. Ihr mangelt es an jeglichem Respekt vor irgendwelchen Regeln, Autoritäten und - wie sich herausgestellt hat - vor dem Eid, dem sie sich einmal verpflichtet hat. Sie wird mit ziemlicher Sicherheit Ihre Reputation, die Ihrer Ärzte und die Ihres Krankenhauses schädigen. Hochachtungsvoll, Dr. Miranda Bailey. *Teddy: Yang, was tun Sie hier? *Cristina: Ähhh, ich war einfach durstig! Also hab ich die Symptome mit einem Viertel Liter Wasser behandelt und jetzt bin ich fertig und werde die Plastikflasche in die Recyclingtonne werfen, um die Deponien von Seattle nicht übermäßig zu belasten. *Teddy: Das ist witzig. Sie sind wirklich witzig. Kommen Sie, wir haben Patienten. *Meredith: Owen, sie hat noch nicht abgetrieben. Sie will es, aber sie schafft es nicht. Deinetwegen, weil sie dich liebt. Und anstatt das zu erwidern, bestrafst du sie. Wofür? Dafür, dass du dich in sie verliebt hast? *Owen: Es geht dich überhaupt nichts an, Meredith. *Meredith: Weißt du was passieren wird, mit Cristina? Wenn sie ein Kind bekommt, das sie nicht will? Es wird sie kaputtmachen. So tun zu müssen, als würde sie das Kind genauso lieben wie ihren Beruf, wird sie kaputtmachen. Und dein Kind macht es auch kaputt. Weißt du wie es ist, bei jemandem aufzuwachsen, der dich nicht wollte? Ich schon. Zu wissen, dass du der Karriere deiner Mutter im Weg standest? Ich kenn das. Ich wuchs bei einer Cristina auf. Meine Mutter war eine Cristina. Und als das Kind, das sie nicht wollte, muss ich dir sagen: Tu Cristina das nicht an! Denn sie ist sensibel und gutherzig und sie überlebt das nicht. Ihre Schuldgefühle, weil sie ihr eigenes Kind ablehnt, werden sie auffressen. Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 8 Episode